Naruto in love with a Criminal
by ari-loves-sasunaru
Summary: The title says it all. Our little blonde falls in love with a black haired and very steamy guy. This is their story of their little romance. There mite me lemons later on, sooner than expected. Well what can I say that guy knows how to charm Naruto and put him under his spell. Well I hope you guys enjoy it.


Hey its Yami here!

Well I'm making fan-fictions with the inspiration of songs, like this fan-fiction is going to based of the song Criminal- by Britney Spears. Don't judge cause her songs are good and addicting. Well the old ones that is.

ANYWAY, plz go ahead and read, plz review and favorite the story if you like

**WARNING**: SASUNARU, meaning MENxMEN!

* * *

The big ball room was filled with a golden light, people in fancy and elegant cloths. Everyone looked like they were having such a great time by drinking champagne and socializing, everyone except for one little blonde. Uzumaki Naruto was his name, his hair was golden as the sun, the most beautiful ocean blue eyes anyone has ever seen, his skin was sun kiss tan, and on each cheek there were three lines, whisker like. Most people would describe him as a beautiful and fragile creature, they weren't mistaken that he in deed was beautiful, but he was just a trapped butterfly.

He was wearing a beautiful orange kimono with a blue fringe kimono jacket with beautiful white butterflies on it, it was as long as his kimono. He was at this big party with his supposedly fiance Sai. His parents had sent him to the U.S from his home in Japan to marry this man, for his money, basically it was a forced marriage.

Since Sai was just talking to his bosses he was just there next to him, his eyes began scanning the room. "I don't know why they are making me do this...they already have enough money to buy the whole world, why do they have to ruin my life only to obtain more of those pieces of paper?" Naruto asked him self as he looked at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

He grunted at the as sudden hand squeezed his left elbow a bit too hard. "Stop spacing out like an idiot and smile, show that pretty face of yours," was whispered harshly to him as he got a grip of his chin. He knew that cold voice any were, Sai was looking at him with serious and angry eyes, Naruto just glared back. "Don't you disrespect me! Do you hear me!?" he said a bit louder as he shook and squeezed the blonds arms harder.

Naruto shook his face and arm away from his grip and quickly walked to the rest room, but he didn't missed out when he heard Sai say to his superiors from work that he was sorry for how his fiance was acting and he knew he said it with that fake smile of his.

Naruto was facing the big mirror while leaning on the sink, "I hate him so much! I don't wanna marry him! I wish I could run away..." he whispered to himself as a tear rolled down his whisker cheek. He gently whipped the tear away, and gazed into the mirror to check that there wasn't any sign of him crying. After that he decided to leave the restroom, he didn't want Sai yelling at him again

He was looking for Sai only pot him cornering a girl with pink hair. Naruto's mouth opened slightly and his eyebrows sowed together in anger. He walked over to them, as he got closer to them he heard them whispering stuff to each other and the look on their faces was flirty and lusty.

As he stopped in front of them he said, "So you aren't working on the street corner tonight I see." The girls mouth just hanged open, "I'm so so sorry," said Sai as he gently pushed her off him, "What the hell is wrong with you!" he said to Naruto as he took his arm and dragged him out side, and left the girl behind with her mouth hanging wide.

Once they were out side, "How dare you disrespect me like that huh!?" Sai yelled at the poor blonde as he harshly pulled on his arm, "Who do you think you are!? Who do you think you're talking to!?" Naruto was furious, his arm started bleeding because of Sai's nails digging into his arm, "I'm talking to a bastard that thinks his superior than everyone else! If you think I'm going to be with you because you think you can make me you're so wrong!"

Sai slapped Naruto hard across the face making him fall to the ground, "Hey!" a voice said sounding angry. As Sai was about to give him another slap someone took a hold of his arm, turned him around, making the stranger be in between Naruto and Sai, and delivered a punch to Sai's gut. Sai try to hit him back but only received another punch on the face and then another, until he fell to the ground groaning over the pain.

The stranger turned back to look at Naruto, "Are you ok?" Naruto was awe struck, the guy had pale skin, eyes as dark as the night, and his hair looked anti-gravity well the back of his hair, his arms were tatted as well. "Yes," Naruto answered as the guy went to a black motorcycle that appeared to be his. "Hold on," he said and kicked Sai in the family jewels earning a big groan from him, "Now I'm ok," he said dipping his head to the side.

He turned around towards the guy only to see him handing him a helmet. Naruto gave him a questioning look, "Come on I don't bite...much," the guy said playfully with a grin. Naruto smiled and chuckled, he took the helmet and placed it on and got on the motorcycle wrapping his arms around the black hair guy.

"The name is Sasuke by the way, what's yours cutie?" said the guy making Naruto blush, "Naruto," he answered hiding his face into the helmet. Sasuke grin reappeared and accelerated into the night, feeling Naruto's arms hold him tighter.

* * *

Well that's all I'm putting today. No worries I'll begin writing the rest right now so be patient Kay!

Till then this is Yami-chan! Jane!

comment and favorite plz


End file.
